


A Heart Full Of Love

by pat_t



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5639575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pat_t/pseuds/pat_t
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The past and present collide. Can Methos make amends?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Heart Full Of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adabsolutely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adabsolutely/gifts).



> A special thank you for my beta, Elistaire. All mistakes are my own.

A HEART FULL OF LOVE

It was early morning, the soft hues of orange and pink a radiant tapestry against the fading darkness of the night. With his suitcase in one hand and his carry-on in the other, Duncan MacLeod strode away from his black SUV to the front door of his newly renovated condo. _Their_ condo, he reminded himself. He had finally talked Methos into moving in with him after a decade of dividing their time between their two dwellings. And if he hadn’t been so exhausted after the long drive and even longer flight, he might have found the energy to give a celebratory cheer.

He normally loved his consulting position for the more prominent collectors of valuable antiquities. But right now all he wanted was a hot shower, a bed and a kiss from his own valuable antique, although not necessarily in that order. So he was disappointed when he noticed the vacant parking spot in their designated area. 

Duncan was sure Methos knew he was arriving home that morning, but he also knew Methos' medical practice demanded an extensive amount of both his time and his energy. He had hoped Methos would be able to cut back his hours once he gave up his private practice to become the Medical Director at a local nursing home. He prayed his expectations hadn't been premature. 

Once he had placed his luggage in the bedroom to be dealt with later, he went to the kitchen to rummage through the refrigerator for a light snack. With a shake of his head, he moved aside a container of left over Chinese food, a half- eaten pizza and a six pack of bottled beer. Finally, he located a plate with cheese and fruit in the back. Adding a slice of French bread to his meal, he headed to the breakfast bar where a note was laid out across the black granite countertop. 

As he suspected, Methos was at his office, but he wanted to know if Duncan could meet him later that afternoon. Looking at his watch, he decided it was doable if he ate quickly and took a nap. Methos didn't eat lunch until late afternoon, so perhaps he could actually pull him away somewhere more private. 

Their schedules had kept them apart far too often, and they had both promised to scale back their professional obligations in order to spend more time together. Once undressed, he climbed under the covers, grateful to be home and hopeful that Methos had some positive news to share with him. 

 

~~~~~

Duncan found a parking space relatively easily. It was late afternoon, and he reasoned most visitors had probably left for the day. A receptionist greeted him as soon as he entered the front doors. He declined to sign the visitor's log and was quickly directed to the Medical Director's office. He grinned when the first beat of his lover's quickening washed over him. For the first time that day he felt like he was finally home.

The door opened before he reached for the doorknob, and a moment later he was engulfed in his lover's arms for a searing kiss. 

"Dammit, Mac. I didn't think you'd ever get here. What took so bloody long?" 

Duncan smirked at the man in front of him; a man dressed extremely well in a starched white shirt and tailored gray suit. "I got in early and I _do_ have to sleep. You could have stayed home and entertained me in bed you know," he answered with a suggestive waggle of his eyebrows. 

Methos grinned and reached for his lab coat from the coat rack beside his desk. "Then neither of us would have slept. Besides, I have some news." 

"Good?" Duncan asked as they walked out the door. 

"I hope so." Methos frowned. "Duncan, I'm giving up my position here. I've already hired my replacement, so next Friday will be my last day. In fact, I plan to completely retire from my practice for the time being. But before I explain further, there's someone I need you to meet."

“Methos, I never expected you to completely give up your practice,” Duncan told him sincerely. _What the hell was going on?_ , Yes, they had talked about scaling back their work hours, but this? 

“I know, Mac, and I’ll explain. Just a few minutes longer, I promise.” 

Not knowing what else to say, Duncan nodded and strode alongside Methos, both confused and worried about his lover’s conflicting demeanor. Soon they were walking down a corridor that led to the area designated for resident’s rooms.

Halfway down the resident hall Methos stopped in front of a closed door. Next to the doorway Duncan spotted a small plastic covering. Inside the pocket a resident’s name was typed in large block letters: Evelyn Jenkins. 

Methos turned to him. “Duncan, I know this is unexpected. It was for me too. Please, just trust me.” 

Duncan nodded. He _did_ trust his lover, but right now all he wanted to do was admonish Methos for his secretive behavior. 

Then Methos was pushing open the door. The room was light and airy. The windows were large, and the blinds had been left open to display a colorful garden of flowers outside. Although they were in a nursing facility, Duncan was both pleased and surprised that the room had more of a homey feel to it. The furniture appeared to be crafted with high quality red oak. A large dresser for clothing and personal possessions was placed against a far wall, with a matching tv stand and bedside table to complete the set. A large flat-screen TV was placed on the stand with the remote within the resident’s reach.

However, as they neared the bed Duncan realized the resident of this room would probably never enjoy the beautiful flowers outside. Nor any of the other amenities the nursing center gave their residents. She was lying on her back, her skin fragile, the blue veins showing underneath. Her hands were lightly fisted in the covers, and while her eyes were open they were covered with a white film. Someone had combed and fixed her hair, thin and white as snow, into a bun on top of her head.

She appeared small, swallowed up under the covers of the large hospital bed. Methos stepped up to the bed and took one of her hands in his. 

"Evelyn, its Dr. Pierson. I came to check on you. This is my friend, Duncan." 

If she understood Methos was in the room, Duncan couldn't tell. She didn't move or give any indication she was awake or aware. In fact, if Duncan hadn't seen the shallow movement of her chest he wouldn't have known she was alive. 

He watched Methos stroke her hand as he began to whisper to her. Whoever this woman was she was important to his lover. He could sense the hurt and sadness in Methos' voice even though he couldn’t hear the words. Methos leaned over to place a kiss on her forehead. 

Methos cocked his head toward the door and Duncan turned to follow him out of the room. 

They remained silent on the way back to Methos' office. Once they arrived and the door was closed behind them, Duncan turned to the other man. 

"Methos, who is she?" he asked softly. 

Methos closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. He opened his eyes, eyes much too sad, and Duncan's chest tightened. 

"My widow." 

~~~~~

The ride home was quiet, but not uncomfortable. Duncan had already retreated into his own memories, and he knew Methos had done the same. His mind kept going back to Tessa. It had always been a fear that she would grow old and Duncan would be facing the same scenario Methos was facing now. No matter how much he told her he loved her, and how much it wouldn’t matter to him, he knew she was desperately afraid of their future if she stayed. Every birthday was a reminder of what she was giving up; the chance to be with someone she could grow old with. That thought had always stayed with him, the fear that she couldn’t live with the reality of his youth while she began to noticeably age. 

As soon as they arrived home, Methos went into the bedroom to change. Duncan looked around their condo, taking in the clean lines of the rooms, the comfortable gray couch and chairs, the deep mahogany coffee table, currently set up with their latest chest game. The living room opened up into their den where both their desks were on display, their computers and work folders on each desk respectively, Duncan’s in a neat pile, Methos’ more scattered and disorganized. Their kitchen was off the living room, large with steel and black appliances, a kitchen counter was their only eating area, cleaned spotless after Duncan ate his snack early that morning. It was a man’s home. 

Soon Methos was back, wearing jeans and a comfortable sweater. He went to the refrigerator and took out two beers, offering one to Duncan before sprawling across the couch, leaving the chairs for Duncan to choose from. Duncan chose the one closest to the couch. Waiting, he took careful swallows of his beer, placing it carefully on a coaster on top of the coffee table before he was half-way through. Methos hung onto his beer as if it grounded him to have his hand wrapped around the bottle. 

Duncan waited. Finally, Methos spoke. 

“She’s ninety-three. Her name is Evelyn. She was only eighteen when we married." 

There was another long pause, yet Duncan didn’t speak. Methos’ memories were still too raw, and Duncan knew Methos would talk to him as soon as he was able to say the words.

Finally Methos turned to him.

"I wish you could have seen her then. She was beautiful. Her hair was a deep auburn red that swept all the way down her back to her waist. She used to keep it up, always refusing to succumb to the current styles. You can’t see it now, but her eyes are dark chocolate brown." Methos frowned, and Duncan remembered the woman he had seen earlier, appearing so frail, her eyes covered over with a white film. His chest tightened for Methos' pain. 

"I was a doctor then as well, and although doctors didn’t have the same prestige and monetary value they do now, we did okay. Still she insisted on working, and in fact, took a job at a local shirt factory. I guess you could say she was a feminist before the concept became popular. But what I remember most about her was her warmth. She was kind, soft spoken and one of the gentlest people I have ever known.” 

Methos chuckled and placed his empty beer bottle on the coffee table. “At the same time she had no fear. She was up for anything.” 

Duncan cocked his head toward the kitchen. _‘Do you need another beer?’_

Methos shook his head. “Out of all my wives and lovers she's the only one I came close to telling about us." 

That shocked Duncan. Methos had never hinted that he would ever tell anyone about his immortality. 

"Why didn't you?" he asked, perplexed and more than a little curious about this new information from his lover. 

Methos shrugged. “What? Why was she more special than the others? It’s not any one thing. I loved her, but hell … Mac, I’m five thousand years old. I’ve loved many women. Yet, for some reason I wanted to tell her. I can’t explain it. Still, no matter how much I tried, I couldn’t bring myself to say the words. So as much as it broke my heart, as much as I knew it would break hers, I took the coward's way out. The logistics were easy enough. The Korean War had broken out the year before. She didn't want me to enlist, but she understood when I said it was my duty. She stood behind my decision, and I left, knowing I would never come back."

Duncan got up and collected the two empty beer bottles. He threw them into the recycling bin, then went to the refrigerator to grab two more beers. Methos may not have wanted another one, but Duncan sure as hell did. How many times had he made the same decision? In four hundred years Tessa was the only woman he had trusted with his secret. Until Ann.... He pushed the thought away. He couldn't blame Methos, not with his own history, not when he saw how much pain Methos was in now. 

Duncan pushed Methos’ feet aside so he could share the couch. He passed Methos his beer, then took Methos’ free hand in his own. “I’m sorry.”

Methos nodded and glanced down at their joined hands. “At the time I was Doctor Benjamin Pierce. I conveniently arranged my death. I was in France when Evelyn received the notice of my demise. I knew it was cruel. But it was better that she thought I had died in the war. At least with me gone she had a chance at a normal life. 

"I left her a sizable amount of money in our account so I knew she was taken care of financially. I don’t know if she kept her job at the shirt factory or not. But eventually she was able to fall in love and remarry.” 

“You kept up with her?”

“Of a sort. I didn’t stay close. It wasn’t safe. But occasionally I would check on her. Once I knew she had remarried, I never looked into her whereabouts again.”

Methos squeezed Duncan’s hand before releasing it. “When I accepted the position as the new Director at the Nursing Facility, it never occurred to be that I would find someone I knew.” 

A moment of silence fell between them. Duncan let it calm them both, not knowing if Methos was going to let the matter rest or tell him more. 

Duncan placed his beer on the coffee table and sat back more comfortably on the couch. Waiting patiently. And his lover began to speak.

“When I realized who she was I did a complete background check on her and her family. She’d only been in the nursing home for a little over a year. She does have an extended family although her only son has just passed away from cancer. According to her records at the nursing home, her daughter-in-law is planning to move to Portland to be with the rest of their family. Don…” He turned toward Duncan to face him on the couch. “…her son and his wife have three children and six grandchildren.” Methos chuckled again. “It seems my ex-wife is a great-grandmother.”

Duncan grinned. If immortals were capable of having children Methos could have been their great-grandfather. The irony of a five thousand year old man being anyone’s great-grandfather wasn’t lost on him. 

Methos returned his smile, and Duncan was relieved. At least he was talking about the _now_ , and not the past. It helped. “As the new Director, it was easy enough checking up on her, and now I could even spend time with her as her doctor. But it soon became evident that I was spending more time with Evelyn than any of my other patients. Before I knew it, the nurses were gossiping that I was doing more personal care for her. And, to be honest, I was. I knew it wouldn’t take long to get back to her family, so I had to do some quick adjustments to Adam Pierson’s background. This was one of the times I wished I’d changed my name before the turn of the century.” He looked at Duncan accusingly. 

Duncan scowled at him. “Don’t blame me for that, old man. Just because I refused to change my name didn’t mean you couldn’t change yours.”

“I seem to recall a great deal of brooding when I mentioned it.” 

“Fine. I didn’t want you to become someone else. But it was still your decision to stick with Adam Pierson.” 

Methos narrowed his eyes, but didn’t fall to the bait. Duncan hid his smile. 

“Anyway, I knew it’d be too complicated to change Benjamin’s history with Evelyn. It’s not like I could come up with an entire new bloodline from their marriage. At least not in a pinch. But I remembered some of the men in my military unit when I was in Korea. You’ve been in your share of wars, Mac. You know how it is. Your unit tends to become your family, even in peacetime. Or at least as much of a family as we’re allowed to have.”

“Yeah, I know. Until they start aging and you don’t.” 

“Well, that’s one problem Benjamin Pierce didn’t have to worry about because he died. It was easy enough to establish another identity for our medical unit. Then it was just a matter of creating a paper trail to connect that soldier to present day Adam Pierson.” 

“Clever,” Duncan agreed.

“I thought so,” Methos said dryly. “And damn good timing because I was right. I found out that Evelyn’s family did a background check on me using a private investigator. But I also knew my paperwork was impeccable. Once they came to me, probably curious as hell, it was just a matter of filling in the blanks. I kept everything as close to the truth as possible, and made sure there were holes in the story. Too many facts are a little suspicious. Simply put, I told them my great-grandfather was in Dr. Pierce’s medical unit in Korea. Our families had kept in touch for years, and it was a just a coincidence that Evelyn was in the same nursing home I had taken over. In fact I was shocked. Which was true, of course. The most important thing was convincing them that I was just as concerned for her welfare as they were. Or perhaps they sensed my sincerity. I don’t know. In any case, they accepted my word that I felt I had an obligation to help her. In fact, they seemed relieved and never said anything about the time I spent with her again.” 

Duncan nodded. “I can see how that could be plausible. Does this have anything to do with you giving up your position?” 

Methos began stripping off the label from his beer bottle. “I felt like I had to resign. It’s a conflict of interest. I want to take care of her, Mac. She loved me and I let her down. Now she doesn’t have long to live and I owe her that.”

Duncan looked at his own forgotten beer. The condensation from the bottle had dampened the coaster and the beer was probably warm as hell. Curiously, it matched his mood, so warm beer it was. He picked up the bottle and took a sip. His own memories were slipping in and out uninvited, and it was hard admitting regrets. It felt too much like self-deprecation and he tended to brood more than most. His heart went out to his lover. “Don’t beat yourself up, Methos. You did what you felt you had to do at the time.” 

Methos looked at him sharply. “I want to bring her here, but that’s unreasonable and not the best thing for her. The nurses take good care of her, making sure she has her medicines, keeping her clean and as comfortable as possible. But I want to spend as much time with her as I can. That way I can take over some of her care. She seems to relax more when I bathe her. I talk to her. You couldn’t tell by seeing her earlier, but she does wake up and sometimes she seems almost lucid. I think she realizes there’s someone who loves her nearby.”

Duncan thought about it. Methos would still be spending a lot of time away, but he would be home as much as possible, and at least he wouldn’t be connected to a full time job. Besides, now that Duncan had substantially cut his own work schedule, he’d be able to help his lover. Tessa was taken away from him far too soon. Maybe he could make up for some of his own regrets by helping Methos take care of Evelyn. Maybe there was another positive to their immortality. After all, love didn’t have an expiration date, even if their current lives did. 

~~~~~

The sun was shining much too brightly through the windows. Not only was it irritating to his eyes, the room was becoming far too warm. Duncan quickly drew the blinds halfway closed to let in just enough light for comfort. He could only imagine how uncomfortable it was to the woman lying a few feet away from him in her hospital bed. She was turned toward the door, her eyes closed, so he assumed she was asleep. Like a baby, she could no longer communicate her needs clearly. Mortal life was a mystery on one hand and clear as day on the other. It was fragile. And precious.

Methos had been gone a little over an hour. He had already fed and bathed Evelyn that morning, and Duncan felt he needed to get away. Duncan didn’t care where his lover went, but he was insistent that he leave the nursing facility. At least his lover went home with him at night. At first there had been a discussion, but in the end Duncan had won. The facility was quiet at night and the staff could take care of Evelyn without any help. Now Duncan waited, happily sitting in one of the recliners in Evelyn’s room while reading the current number one best-seller from the New York Times. She hadn’t moved or made a noise after her bath. Every once in a while he would stand up and stretch, then walk around the bed to make sure her chest was still rising and falling with shallow breaths.

He was glad he could be there for Methos, but he was getting decidedly sleepy. He was contemplating the merits of a nap versus a brisk walk around the compound when he heard women’s voices outside the door. There was a soft knock, then three women were entering the room before Duncan could reach the door to let them in. 

They seemed startled when they saw him, but quickly regained their composure. A tall woman wearing a dark pantsuit and white blouse took the lead as she extended her hand toward him. “Hi. I’m Andrea Jenkins.” She reclined her head toward the bed. “Mrs. Jenkin’s daughter-in-law.” 

Duncan took her hand and shook it gently. “I’m Duncan MacLeod, Mrs. Jenkins. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” 

He quickly took the measure of the women as introductions were made and chairs rearranged around the bed for their visit. Evelyn’s daughter-in-law was tall and slender. She appeared to be in her late fifties with shoulder length, dark brown hair with only a whisper of gray framing her face. She had deep blue eyes and a warm smile. Evelyn was thirty when Methos left her, and according to the records she hadn’t remarried until she was thirty-two. A year later she had her only child, a child who had grown into a strong, healthy man until his body was plundered with cancer the last two years of his life. Thankfully it was doubtful that Evelyn was aware of his illness or death. Mrs. Jenkins was far too young, just as so many other men and women were when their loved ones passed away.

Two women flanked her on either side, both appearing in their late thirties to early forties. Perhaps. Duncan knew it was almost useless to try and guess a woman’s age now. There were too many things in the marketplace to disguise a woman’s true age. If he could market immortality he would make a fortune just in the youth industry itself. But the beheading would be a bitch on a new hairstyle. He coughed to cover his chuckle as the women took turns going to the bed to speak to Evelyn, each gently patting her hand or arm as they spoke.

One of the younger women leaned over Evelyn, her dark blonde hair pulled back into a long braid, allowing Duncan to see the soft lines of her face. As if she could feel his eyes assessing her she turned to him and smiled. Her eyes were dark hazel, the color deepened by the rust colored jacket she wore over her white tee shirt and jeans. Andrea had introduced her as her daughter, Jillian. Duncan did a mental checklist through all the family files he and Methos had gone through before taking over Evelyn’s part time care. Jillian was Don and Andrea’s youngest daughter: married, mother of two, living in Portland with her family. 

As soon as she sat down her sister, Jackie, took her place at Evelyn’s bedside. Two years older than her sister, she was an inch shorter, her hair light red and short enough that it barely touched the collar of her lavender blouse. Like her sister, her face was pretty and unlined, but her eyes were gray, appearing almost blue when the light caught them. She had color coordinated her outfit with a lavender skirt and high heels. She lived in Portland as well, divorced with three children, two of which were grown and living in their own homes.

They had a brother as well, Kevin, who with his wife, Janet, lived in South Dakota with their teenage daughter. 

Once the family had greeted Evelyn, who had now opened her eyes, they all sat down in their respective chairs next to Duncan. 

Duncan assessed Evelyn. Although her eyes were open, it was difficult to tell if she was aware of her surroundings or the fact that she had visitors. Like Methos, Duncan talked to her when she appeared to be awake, but he never knew if she heard him. Out of his periphery, he noticed that Andrea was watching Evelyn closely as well. The other two women seemed to have their attention squarely on him. He shifted in his chair so he could engage more easily in their conversation. 

Andrea turned to regard him. “Mr. MacLeod, I didn’t expect to see you here, but I’m very glad to finally meet you. Dr. Pierson has told us so much about you. In fact, I feel as if I’ve known you for almost as long as I’ve known him. But don’t worry,” she laughed. “I promise it was all good.” 

He wondered if the shock had shown on his face. Obviously it had. _What the hell had Methos told them?_

“Call me Duncan, please. Or Mac. Most of my friends do. I’m afraid you have me at a disadvantage. Adam did tell me a little about your family, but only in regard to how everyone is related to Mrs. Jenkins.” 

“I’m sorry, Duncan. I didn’t mean to offend you.” She looked at her daughters worriedly. 

_Way to go, MacLeod. Dammit, Methos. Why didn’t you warn me in advance?_ Hell, he just met them. He only hoped he could diffuse the situation quickly before he stepped in it any further. 

“Mom,” the oldest daughter spoke, her face marred with a frown that matched her mother’s. 

“Mrs. Jenkins, I’m sorry. You didn’t offend me. But I have to be honest. I don’t know what Adam told you, and I’m feeling a bit off kilter here.” 

“Oh, I see.” She looked at her daughters and smiled. 

“Actually, Mr. MacLeod … Duncan, Adam only told us a little bit about your friendship and your work,” Jackie said with a smile. 

“And that you want to help him with our grandmother,” Jillian added.

“Duncan,” Andrea smiled. “I’m going to be completely honest here. And I hope you don’t think I’ve over-stepped, but one day Jackie and I had come to spend a couple of hours with Evelyn, and we overheard Dr. Pierson, Adam, talking to her. I chanced a quick peek into the room, and saw that he was sitting on the edge of her bed, holding her hand. At first I didn’t know what to think. And I admit, I almost burst into the room because someone it seemed … inappropriate somehow. I think it was the intimacy that disturbed me.” 

Duncan felt his stomach drop. He was sure Methos didn’t know, and he hoped this wouldn’t upset his plans. “Andrea, I’m sure ….” Duncan interjected quickly. 

Andrea held her hand up to halt any further explanations. “It’s alright, Duncan. I slipped back into the hallway so I wouldn’t disturb them. But I do admit that I unashamedly listened in. He was talking to her so gently, almost lovingly. I have no doubt that whatever ties our families had because of that horrible war, they were strong.” She looked down at her hands in her lap. “I’m sure you’re aware that I just lost my husband?” 

“I am, and I’m very sorry for your loss,” Duncan offered, hating how the platitude sounded. He really was sorry that she had lost her loved one. In fact, in a very real way, Don was a member of his lover’s family. Not by blood, of course, but by the love in his heart for the woman who had given him birth. 

“Thank you. Although she never talked about it, I know Evelyn was hurt very deeply by the tragic death of her first husband. Now, first hand, I can fully grasp how much pain she must have been in. So even if the events happened before she met Don’s father, I would never want to cut her off from someone who cares for her the way Adam seems to. And I know he does, Duncan. The entire family does. Maybe I shouldn’t share this, but I think you need to know. If for no other reason, to protect him from getting hurt. Have you ever been here when Evelyn fully wakes up and tries to speak?” 

“A few times. Usually when Adam sits her up and feeds her. Once when he bathed her and changed her clothes.” 

Andrea nodded. “I’ve been with her a few times as well. Sometimes she seems perfectly sound. Just a few months ago before Don became so ill, she was able to say his name when we came to visit. She would smile when he talked or read to her. I’m positive she knew who he was. But now, I don’t know. Duncan, when Adam was holding her hand and talking to her, she called him Benjamin. Her voice is weak, but it was unmistakable.” She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “You probably don’t know this, but Benjamin was the name of her first husband. It’s because of Benjamin that Adam’s family was so close to her.”

 _More than you know._ “Do you want me to talk to Adam? I know he would never willingly do anything to hurt your family,” Duncan offered her gently.

“No, just the opposite, in fact.” She frowned. “I was glad he didn’t correct her. I’m afraid it would only cause her pain.”

He studied her expression and felt his heart tug. “If you’re sure I won’t say anything. But if you change your mind you can always talk to either of us at any time.” 

“I think we all agree, Duncan,” Jackie assured him. 

He startled. He was so immersed in Andrea’s admission that he had almost forgotten the other two women were a part of the conversation. 

“We do,” Jillian added, then turned to her mother. “Mom? The rest?” 

_The rest?_

“Oh,” Andrea took in a sharp breath. She met Duncan’s gaze. “Jackie and I came back later. Adam was still here. He was talking more loudly; it sounded like he was probably sitting in one of the chairs by the bed. I have to admit that I really can’t explain why Jackie and I didn’t walk away. I know we shouldn’t have continued to listen in, and I hope you can forgive us, but Adam started talking about his life.” She paused. “His life with you,” she added for clarification. 

Duncan admired her directness, the way her voice stayed strong, never wavering. More importantly, he felt she was entirely sincere in her apology. He nodded, giving her permission to go on.

She gave him a small smile and looked toward her daughters. Jillian, who obviously felt her mother’s discomfort stepped in. 

“Duncan, it’s none of our business and we don’t hold any judgements, I promise you,” she assured him calmly. “Adam was telling her about meeting his lover, about meeting you. He told her about your condo, and how glad he was that you had talked him into living with you full time. It’s as if he was talking to a very good friend, or a loved one. I have no doubt that Adam …” She cut off with a laugh. “God, it’s so hard calling him that. For so long he was Dr. Pierson, my grandmother’s doctor. Anyway, as I was saying, I have no doubt that he is completely sincere in wanting to take care of her.” 

Andrea, who was obviously ready to tread on less treacherous ground, took over from her daughter. “But we want to make sure it isn’t going to put a strain on your job, or your time. Please let us know if it does. We’ll make arrangements for Evelyn in Portland if we need to. Adam will never need to know why we changed our minds.” 

Duncan looked at all three women, hoping they understood that he was making the same pledge to all of them. “There is nothing I would rather do than help Adam take care of Evelyn. I understand his need to be here for her and I support him one hundred percent. You don’t need to worry, but you do need to know that I don’t keep secrets from Adam. I would appreciate it if you didn’t either.”

It was if a collective sigh of relief filled the room at the same time. 

“Thank you, Duncan. We believe you. But we needed to hear it from you ourselves,” Andrea assured him. “And I appreciate what you said about keeping secrets. I think we’re all in agreement.”

“It was a test?” he asked in disbelief.

“Not when I said it,” she answered with an apologetic shrug. “But I’m glad you said it anyway. The house was sold before Don died so I’m already packing for my move to Portland. For a while, at least, I’ll be staying with Jackie until I can find a suitable apartment of my own. Jillian and Jackie have packed up the few personal items Evelyn still had at my home, and we’d like to bring them by for her to have. I wouldn’t forgive myself if something happened to them.” 

“I’ll make sure everything is taken care of, Andrea. Don’t worry. Do you know when you’ll be leaving?” 

“Not long. By the end of the week.”

Duncan thought. Today was Tuesday. He knew Methos would want to spend more time with them before they left. And although Evelyn’s family had been very accepting, an evening together might make them feel more secure as well. 

“I know Adam would love to see everyone before you leave. Would you be able to have dinner with us Thursday night? I’m a good cook, at least Adam says I am, and he’s pretty good on occasion.” 

“Pretty good, my ass,” Methos corrected Duncan as he rushed into the room, his arms full of snacks and books. Evidently, he intended to camp out for a while. 

Duncan frowned. If his lover thought he was spending the night anywhere except their bed, he was going to be sorely disappointed. 

Methos stopped to drop a kiss on Andrea’s cheek before dumping his belongings onto the window ledge across the room. Duncan noticed the rush of pink that colored Andrea’s face before she quickly turned her focus on her daughters. 

“Girls, what do you think?” 

“Of course you’ll come,” Methos informed them once he reached Duncan’s side. 

“I don’t see why not,” Jackie answered hesitantly.

“What time?” Andrea asked, consensus clearly reached. 

Methos looked to Duncan.

_Okay, time for an executive decision._

“Will eight work for you? I take it your husbands are here as well?”

“Just mine,” Jillian told him. “Jack was able to take time off, but Dave wasn’t.” Jillian looked toward her sister as she spoke. Duncan made the assumption that Dave was her husband. If his memory from the reports were accurate, Dave was an engineer. Duncan could fully understand why he couldn’t take extra time off from his job. Hell, he had to rearrange his schedule and disappoint a hell of a lot of people in order to make his own job responsibilities more manageable. But he and Methos had both agreed to cut their hours, even before Methos knew Evelyn was here. 

“Eight will be fine,” Andrea spoke for the group. With a last goodbye the ladies left and Duncan found himself alone with his lover. But just as the thought crossed his mind, he heard a noise from the vicinity of the bed. Quickly, he and Methos both hurried toward the bed where the elderly woman had been lying so quietly all afternoon. She tried to raise her hand, a sign that she knew they were in the room. It hadn’t taken long for Duncan to pick up her signals, and he wondered how long she’d been awake while her family was in the room. As he watched, Methos took her hand and started talking to her in soft whispers. While he could have stayed and listened, Duncan knew Methos would want this time alone with the woman he still held dear in his heart. A woman who was fading away a little more every day. 

With a touch of sadness, Duncan watched them. Try as he might, he couldn’t get Tessa out of his mind. This was her greatest fear. Yet, he knew, without any doubt, she would still be as beautiful and loved if she were thirty-five or ninety-five. If only she hadn’t been robbed of the chance for him to prove it to her.

 

~~~~~

Six Months Later

Duncan finished clearing out the small closet. In the beginning, there had only been a few personal items in Evelyn’s room. But soon her wardrobe had grown extensively, thanks to his lover, who insisted on buying her a new outfit each week to wear on their “outings”. The last six months had been a revelation. Once it was obvious that Duncan and Methos were a permanent part of her life, Evelyn began to respond to them in more tangible ways. It was subdued at first, staying awake longer after her bath, wanting to sit up longer after her meals. She was still easily fatigued, her age a definite deterrent to her quality of life. But Methos did everything he could to make sure every waking moment was filled with pampering and companionship. 

Once a week, when she was feeling her best, he would dress her in a new outfit, fix her hair and wheel her out to his new handicapped equipped SUV. He wouldn’t take her far, but the fresh air, and the pleasure of being out in the world again, seemed to bring her to life. For a while at least. She was always exhausted afterward, and Methos would stay with her that night, just holding her and talking to her as she slept. 

Although they tried to schedule as much private time for themselves as possible, they also felt one of them needed to be with Evelyn during the day. And as he began to spend more time with her, Duncan was able to study her more closely. It soon became apparent that she was more mentally alert than they’d first thought. She was legally blind, but with her newly prescribed hearing aids she could hear almost everything around her. Many times when they thought she was sleeping, Duncan would find her awake, listening for their voices, trying to figure out who was in the room. It soon became a game between them to see if Duncan could catch her. He usually won, although he had to admit that singing a chorus of _”Ninety Nine Bottles of Beer”_ wasn’t exactly playing fair, but a win was a win.

In time, she began to rely on Duncan as easily as she had Methos. He enjoyed taking her out to the gardens in her wheelchair and reading to her, and finally the day came when he took her hand and she called him by his name. Hearing ‘Duncan’ from her lips filled him with pride, and for the first time he felt like they were truly a family. 

Then she became confused, and it was obvious her world was slipping away. She slept, unable to sit up or eat. Methos cared for her, bathed her and kept her dignity intact. The closer the end came, the harder it was for Methos to give up control, no matter how many times Duncan begged to help. Finally, one night when Methos had slipped into bed beside her and taken her in his arms, she quietly slipped away.

Despite Andrea’s warning, as far as Duncan knew, Evelyn had never called Methos Benjamin after that day. Yet, somewhere deep inside, he had to wonder if she knew the truth. 

“That’s everything from the closet, Adam,” Duncan told him as he shut the closet door. All the clothes had been packed, and Methos was almost finished sorting through her personal items from the dresser drawers. Duncan watched him for a moment. It had only been a week since the funeral. Andrea had stayed at the condo with them while the grandchildren and great-grandchildren had stayed at a hotel. They had all left that morning, and while Methos refused their help while they were here, he now insisted that he needed to pack up everything as quickly as possible. Now, as Duncan watched him, he knew it was too soon. 

“Adam, let’s go home for now. I can come back and get everything else this evening if I need to,” Duncan suggested as Methos unzipped another pocket in his carry-all. 

“They need the room, MacLeod. They’ve already given us a week. Besides, this is the last of it.” 

Duncan nodded. The point was mute. Methos wasn’t going to give in, and all he wanted to do was go home and get some sleep. The week had been emotionally and physically exhausting. And as much as he sincerely liked Evelyn’s family, it had been months since he and Methos had enjoyed some real time together. 

Taking Methos at his word, he grabbed the suitcase and started for the door, only to stop at the threshold when he realized Methos wasn’t following behind him. 

He turned, prepared to give his partner a verbal shove. Instead, he dropped his suitcase and hurried back into the room. Methos was standing next to the bed, still as stone, with a book in his hand. 

“Methos?” Duncan spoke quietly. They had agreed to use “Adam” anytime they were on the property, but right now Duncan wasn’t sure he could reach him any other way. 

Methos looked up as Duncan came closer, and without a word he put the book in Duncan’s outstretched hand.

“‘Crooked House’ by Agatha Christie. It was one of her favorites,” Methos told him flatly. “I bought it for her right before I left for Korea. She must have kept it all these years.” 

“I don’t remember seeing it before. I know I didn’t read it to her.”

“No.” Methos pointed to the bottom drawer of the bedside table. “Andrea put some of her personal items from her home in the drawer. I never knew it was here.” 

“I’ll put it away for you until later. Let’s get out of here, Adam.” 

Methos agreed with a nod, and Duncan reached for the carry-all so he could slip the book into a pocket and zip it up. But just as he turned the book over to put it away, a five by seven black and white picture fell to the floor.

Duncan picked it up quickly, aware that Methos was barely a breath away when he turned it over. Immortalized on photocopy, a beautiful dark-haired woman was staring back at him with a beaming smile. Beside her was a man he knew well, smiling happily as he wrapped his arm around her in a hug. 

Duncan placed the picture back in the book and put them both into the carry-all. Turning, he looked into his lover’s eyes and glimpsed the torment that lay just underneath. Without a word, Methos took the carry-all from Duncan’s hand and walked out of the room. Duncan thought of the woman in the picture, her soft brown eyes brimming with love, and made a silent vow. With one final look, he picked up the suitcase and followed Methos’ path from the room. Someone he loved needed his care.


End file.
